The Vampire Goddess
by drthmik
Summary: Tien Ly lived the normal life as the eleven year old first born child of a wealthy Vietnamese business tycoon. Until the day the Vampire clan that helped her dad came for their payment. HerUPDATED: Chapter 3 is up
1. Death Becomes Her

**The Vampire Goddess**

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

Setting: Pre M-day Marvel. The story starts in northern California on the Ly estate.

A Note on Vampires:

I have my own opinions and imaginings about vampires and here they are; There are 4 basic classes of vampires:

Ghouls: Zombie like vampires. Undead corpses. Fragile, slow, stupid and weak, ghouls are only capable of following strict and simple commands. This is what happens to Serfs whose master isn't strong enough to keep them. Ghouls cannot create other vampires.

Serfs: A human that is bound to a vampire. the servant/slave cast. These creatures are still mostly human. They are created by a vampire or Nosferatu biting a human and not drawing much blood letting them live. They eat food and can live in sunlight though they do not need sleep. They are barely stronger than a normal human and cannot disobey their master. Their life and immortality is contingent on the life of their master. They guard their masters during the day and serve them at night. Serfs cannot create other vampires.

Vampire: the Vampire of legend. They are made by a vampire or Nosferatu biting and drawing out all their blood killing them and making them undead. Common vampires are immortal, many times stronger and faster than humans, can disappear into shadows and can heal from almost any wound almost instantly. Ultraviolet light burns their flesh to ash very quickly and they are severely allergic to garlic and consuming any solid food makes them ill. Silver and mercury are toxic and prolonged exposure can kill them as can having their heart pierced or head cut off. They cannot swim and will quickly sink and drown. Common vampires can only sustain a few Serfs without them reverting into Ghouls. Vampires can create Serfs and other vampires but not Nosferatu

Nosferatu: No life Kings, Vampire Lords. Nosferatu can only be created if another Nosferatu drinks the blood of a child. They are Immortal, hundreds of times stronger and faster than normal humans, can teleport, disappear into shadows, transform into mist or an animal familiar, use magic, temporarily control the minds of humans and can heal from almost any wound many times faster than even common vampires. While solid food gives them no nourishment it doesn't make them ill nor are they allergic to garlic. Silver and mercury are only mildly toxic and UV light is merely uncomfortable as their skin and eyes are sensitive to it. They, like vampires cannot swim but drowning doesn't kill them. They can maintain hundreds, even thousands of serfs. Piercing their hearts and/or cutting off their heads can only kill them for a few years. Burning the corps and scattering the ash lasts longer but they will eventually coalesce and revive. The only way to keep one dead is by removing and immersing their heart and head in mercury. Nosferatu can create serfs, vampires and Nosferatu.

Summary:

Tien Ly lived the normal life as the eleven year old first born child of a wealthy Vietnamese business tycoon. Until the day the Vampire clan that helped her dad came for their payment. Her

Ch 1: Death becomes her

Tien Ly's eyes flickered open; sunlight streamed in her bedroom window and warmed her face.

Her neck hurt, and her head was full of the buzzing of bees.

There were voices in her head, whispering, ever in the background. They had been doing that for a week now. Every time she had woken

There was something she was supposed to remember.

She tried to roll onto her side

Nothing

Her mouth opened as she tried to breath

Nothing

She remembered.

They had come at night.

Three of them

A woman and two men

Dressed in black leather

They had come for her family.

Her eyes

Seductive

Mesmerizing

Irresistible

Tien remembered that she couldn't look away from the woman's eyes.

She had been sitting with her family in their living room under the guard of the two men. The woman had spoken to her father in Vietnamese. "The Han Coven held up its end of the bargain. You are in America now. You are rich, prosperous, and free of the communism of your homeland. Now, pay us what we are due." 

Her father had pleaded, begged the woman to stop. He didn't care if he was left penniless. He couldn't pay the price they asked.

She asked him, "You would go back on the agreement?" 

He nodded

She had snapped her fingers and one of the men extracted papers from a briefcase.

"Sign these; they transfer ownership of all your holdings to us. You reneged on the bargain and so we will take everything you wouldn't have had if not for us." The woman said.

He signed every page.

"Good, your money, properties and companies are ours. Now, had we not interfered, you and your wife would likely be dead by now and your children would either never had been born or would have died with you." Her father's and mother's eyes had widened in shock as the woman said this.

He had tried to fight

He screamed for us to run

His neck was snapped in a single blow by one of the men who then grabbed her father and biting into his neck began to feed.

The other man had pulled out a pistol and shot both her little brother and mother in the head. Sauntered over to the dead pair, and likewise began to suck out their blood.

Despite watching her family die and become food for the two male vampires Tien still couldn't shake the woman's gaze.

It commanded her

She obeyed

She stood up and went with the woman into her bedroom. There the woman had laid her on the bed and had whispered. "Foolish old man, he could have lost only you, his first born. Instead the deal is void, and you cannot exist." 

With that the woman bit her neck

It was pain, cold, dark, weakness and death

But even more it was pleasure, orgasm, fire, light, strength and life.

All existence focused down on the woman drawing her blood from her neck.

Then the voices had begun

She could hear them in her head

She could feel the wind in the trees outside, the very vibrations of the wind chimes her mother had hung just that morning rang in her head. The earth shifted from a Californian earthquake 600 miles to the south. Water bubbled and moved in the brook at the edge of their property.

She could hear and feel everything

She existed solely for the woman on her neck

Then the darkness had come, eating away at her vision.

The woman backed away. The men were in the doorway she spoke to them. "Stake their hearts and cut off their heads. The contract is broken they may not become vampires." 

One had pulled out a wooden stake and the other had an axe. They moved to opposite sides of the bed and even as she whispered "Please, no." the stake drove into her chest and the axe came down on her neck.

She remembered

Her eyes squinted and tears squeezed out

As yet again

For the 35th time that week

Darkness blurred her vision

Mouth opened in a silent scream

And she died.

Not the End…


	2. Unlife

**The Vampire Goddess**

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

Ch 2: Unlife

"Fucking shit!" Detective Bradley stood outside looking green looking at his rookie partner who had made the exclamation. "Calm down squirt." Bradley said. "How can I calm down after seeing a whole fucking family murdered and chopped to bits!" the rookie hissed eyes squeezed shut as if trying to push out the memory of the broken torn apart bodies. "Ya just gotta keep it together, its part of the job." Bradley grunted extracting a cigarette from his coat and lighting it. "The CSI guys'll be here any minute."

Inside Tien again woke up, remembered, tried to scream and died again

They took pictures and sent the bodies to the coroner for autopsies

The father; cause of death: broken neck other neck and chest injuries were post mortem

The Mother; CoD: gunshot wound to the head other neck and chest injuries were post mortem

Son; CoD: gunshot wound to the head other neck and chest injuries were post mortem

Daughter; CoD: simultaneous near decapitation and sharp force trauma to the heart.

During the investigation the large stake had been removed from her heart.

As the Coroner closed the cooler door Tien began to awaken again. This time was different. In preparation for her funeral they had stitched her neck closed. As her severed head reattached to her body and her chest wounds closed she took her first breath in almost a full week and screamed tears streaming from her eyes.

"What the hell?!" the Coroner had almost finished locking up for the night when the muffled screams became audible. Turning the lights back on the Coroner marched back to the coolers where bodies were stored. He couldn't tell exactly which one the sound was coming from even as it died away. "If that little idiot hid a tape of some chick screaming in the coolers again I'll fire'im!" the Coroner grumbled to himself and he opened the coolers one by one.

She remembered

Her family

She remembered

Their deaths

She remembered

Her deaths

All of them

She felt much better now

She could breath and feel her body and move

But she was cold

She was naked

But most urgent

She was Hungry!

Famished!

Ravenous!

Starving!

She was starving!

She had already been murdered and then had asphyxiated over 50 times

Now she was starving to death

The coroner opened cooler #25 and pulled out the table the next thing he knew the dead girl that had been there was on top of him and he was on the floor. Her mouth opened and he saw the fangs going for his neck. He panicked.

Most people didn't know he was a mutant. He had been gifted with a tough body and about 4 times the strength and speed of a normal man.

Now he used it

Grunting with the effort he flung her off of him and she flew across the room and slammed into the cinder block wall hard enough to leave cracks and landed in a heap on the floor.

The coroner wasted no time. He was up in a flash running out the door slamming and locking it behind him.

It proved to be his downfall

Locking the door took nearly 30 seconds that he could have used to get away.

He had taken only three running steps away from the door when she tore through it as though it was made of tin foil rather than half inch steel plates. Before he could even try to defend himself she was on him. One hand planted on his shoulder blade the other grabbed his right arm just above the elbow and with casual ease tore his arm right off.

She danced

The blood was wonderful

It filled her with energy and fire

After sucking the man's right arm dry she had proceeded to tear the rest of him apart, limb from limb until she finally tore off his head.

The high she got from the blood was nothing like she had ever felt.

Skipping she ripped the front doors of the morgue right off their hinges as she left. Running down the streets of her hometown with reckless abandon.

But like any high

You come down off of it sooner or later.

Stumbling to a halt she looked down at her hands

Blood covered them

The lifeblood of a man that she had torn apart

Blood that she had consumed

That she had relished

She had glorified in the violence of the poor man's grizzly murder

And she had drank his blood

"Oh god!" she gasped starring at her hands "I'm a monster!"

She ran to a nearby park and tried to clean up in the fountain. As she was doing so several things happened.

The voices came back

The ability to feel everything came back

And a black jet landed in the baseball field

The voices and the movements reminded her of her many deaths. She wanted them to stop.

So she made them stop.

To the many voices in her head, she commanded that they shut up.

To every movement, she forced it to come to a halt.

It was hard. The voices did become silent but also radiated fear which increased moment to moment

Likewise she couldn't quite stop the movements. Every particle and molecule vibrated, trying to free itself.

Then from the block jet a mind rang out. **_Please, Stop. You're killing everyone!_**

Her concentration broken the voices began frantically projecting fear and everything began moving again. Around her she could hear screams and people ran from their homes panicking from the oppression on their minds and bodies.

Suddenly a fire blossomed in her, no, in everyone's mind. It became a bird which spoke of calm and returning to sleep.

Sleep, calm, Tien likewise so wanted sleep. And after the events of the day, she was happy to oblige. Laying down right in the fountain she sank to the bottom and as the cold water covered her sleep took her.

Not the end


	3. Too Dangerous

**The Vampire Goddess**

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

_**Telepathy**_

"Foreign languages" 

Ch 3: Too Dangerous

Logan pulled the girl out of the fountain and felt her neck. There it was, a heartbeat, slow, but steady. He felt her breath on the back of his hand. Good, she was alive.

Back at the blackbird she was securely strapped into a seat and the jet winging back to Westchester he turned and asked,

"What the fucking hell happened, Red?"

Jean, who was clutching her head from the throbbing headache, looked over at him" Please, Logan, not so loud." Jean winced then answered, "She's a telepath, Alpha at least, and she tried to stop the voices in her head from assaulting her by forcing them to be quiet. She nearly turned off every mind in the city."

"And when everything stopped?" Logan asked

"It was either telekinetic or elemental control. It's impossible to tell the difference at that power level. It took everything I had, and even a little bit of the phoenix, to stop it, and now I have a migraine."

Logan looked concerned. "Ya holdin together Red?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Let's just get home."

The black jet accelerated to mach 4 and streaked towards New York, Shi'ar stealth systems absorbing the sonic boom and hiding the aircraft from all detection.

Their badges said FBI and if you called the FBI about them you'd be told that they WERE FBI and to do as they said as they were specialists.

The part about doing as they said was true

As was the specialist part

They were agents Sam Smith and Linda Fenton of the Federal Bureau of the Extraordinary. They investigated and regulated the activities of Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, demons, Immortals and the like. They had handles mutants, other superhumans and aliens until the general public found out about those.

"What do you think?"

"Vampire, new one, hungry"

"Couldn't be"

"Why? All the signs point to vampire."

"He was a mutant, He was as strong and as fast as any Vampire."

"Shit!" Agent Smith pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"What is it?"

"Gotta check something.

Yah, Hello, get me Agent Thompson.

Do we have a record of any class one Vampires entering or leaving the country?

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Yah, family of four

One turned, class one, not in the area anymore, notify the hunters"

"What is it?"

"Most Class ones stay in Europe or Asia, You've never had to deal with one. They're nasty. A hundred times nastier than a normal Vamp. Looks like the US of A just got its first Nosferatu."

The dream was vivid

But there were no sights or sounds. Only the knowledge

All vampires dream this dream after the first time they drink blood

The dream is the genetic memory transferred by the virus that carries the vampire gene.

So she knew

She was a vampire, Nosferatu

She would need blood every couple weeks

More often if she expended energy faster

She would only need a couple hours of sleep a day

Food would hold no nourishment but could be consumed for taste

Drinks, juices and the like would help (animal blood and milk were best) but could never replace human blood

And thus she learned about her new life

She began to wake up

Voices, whispering

Movement, the air moved as a body passes through it, vibrations in the floor with each step, breath in, breath out, she feels it all

Every movement

Chemical reactions

Temperature changes

Even the vibrations of air caused by sound

The world around her sings the song of eternal movement

This time, she sings along, and opens her eyes.

A great blue furry face looks down on hers and smiles

She would have been afraid if not for the fact that his glasses and lab coat combined with the blue fir and feline features to make him look a little silly. He looked like an anime character.

"Well, good morning." His voice rumbled

"And this is the dining hall. Are you hungry? We could stop in and get something." Jean asked.

Tien stopped and looked in at the room and saw several students eating a late breakfast between classes. She remembered the dream and what she knew of eating now.

"Just a little thirsty, I could go for a glass of milk."

--Two Weeks Later--

She was walking around downtown with some of her classmates. They had invited her out. She didn't much like the sun, it hurt her eyes. But she had bought a pair of wrap around sunglasses with her bit of allowance and was feeling much better.

To be honest, she had needed to get out of the mansion. She was becoming increasingly hungry and didn't want to loose control and kill any of her new friends. Milk only sated the thirst for a few hours at a time now.

Hanging back, she let her friends pull away and then turned into an ally. There was a homeless person sitting in the shadows of a doorway.

"Wha you whan?" the man asked as she stood in front of him

She stared into his eyes until they changed; a yellowish glow filled them, the same color of her eyes. She felt the man's blood.

Flowing

Churning

"Don't move, done speak." She bent over him and fastened her mouth onto his jugular, piercing it with her lengthening canines

She drank

Blood

Rushing

Life

Fire

Pain

Pleasure

With a sigh she was filled and he emptied.

And with a flash of power he was reduced to ash

Coming out of the ally she saw that her friends had stopped and were looking around. Wiping off her mouth with a blood red handkerchief she had bought she caught up to them.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you." Jessica asked.

"Nowhere, I just got a little distracted."

"Well, nevermind, look." She pointed at a store. "Jeans are 50 off."

She needed jeans as the pair she had on were her only ones. They entered the store.

--Two months later--

Hank was looking at the results of his genetic scan of the girl. Something was strange

The genes were there for telepathy and some form of elemental control, as well as regeneration and rapid healing. But there were a series of genes he couldn't identify.

"What is troubling you, Hank?" the professor rolled into the med lab

"Professor, I cannot identify these genes. They match nothing on file."

"Let me see." Xavier looked at the sequence and something caught his eye.

He didn't know what it was but there was something.

"I'll leave you to try to figure it out then. Call me if you do."

--The next day--

Xavier was taking his afternoon nap when he woke with a start

It wasn't the genes themselves, but their location.

Picking up his phone he dialed the extension for the Med Lab.

"Yes?" Hank answered

"Those genes you told me yesterday that you couldn't identify." The professor said skipping a greating

"Yes, I still havn't found anything."

"Check them against file VN23 password CXav6."

Hank entered this into the computer. "There is a match. Gene set #3. What does it mean?"

"Set #3? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've just checked again. It's a perfect match."

"Get everyone together. We have a problem." As Xavier climbed into his chair and headed towards his office he reached out. Finding the girl with Jean he entered her mind and knocked her out.

Jean was talking to Tien after class. She was a quick learner and was already shielding properly against the ever present 'noise' as well as projecting her thoughts and read others. In her other classes she likewise excelled. The day before she had levitated a ball of water and shaped it into a long snakelike dragon. It had roared and had even breathed fire. Tien had admitted that, since she didn't sleep much, she had a lot of time to practice. She had just started talking about her life before. About her family, friends, school, home, etc, when without warning the girl fell asleep.

_**Jean**_

_**Yes Professor?**_

_**Take the girl to the med lab and come to my office**_

_**Did YOU knock her out?**_

_**Yes**_

**_Why? She was finally starting to open up._**

**_It was necessary_**

**_I hope you'll have a better explanation when we meet_**

_**I will**_

Jean telekinetically lifted the unconscious girl and headed towards the med lab with her

_**Oh, and Jean?**_

_**Yes Professor?**_

_**Restrain her**_

With that, despite her immediate attempt to protest, the mental link was closed.

Everyone was assembled in Xavier's office.

Everyone, that is, except one person. Xavier, Logan, Scott, Ororo and Hank all waited on one person.

"Incoming" Scott whispered

With a resounding smash the doors were blown open with a hammer blow of telekinetic energy as Jean stormed into Xavier's office and headed strait for his desk.

Her rage was palpable.

"How could you, you sanctimonious pompous old windbag!?" Jean practically screamed in his face. "She is a smart kind-hearted eleven year old child, still vulnerable from a vicious assault on her family and herself. Just when she begins to open up so someone you blatantly barrel through her new, still untested barriers and blast her into unconsciousness completely disregarding the damage done to her mind, emotions and ability to trust!"

"Now, explain yourself, and it'd better be good." Jean was flushed and panting from her engaged tirade as she glared down on the man seated behind the desk in front of her.

"As I told you earlier. It is good." Xavier said calmly.

"Simply put, our newest young charge, mutant though she is, cannot be trusted."

"Why!?" Jean hissed

"Because she is also a vampire." Xavier said into the sudden silence.


End file.
